Dolor de cabeza
by Awesome-Prussia-Canada
Summary: Algunas veces los dolores de cabeza nos afectan de maneras distintas, otras, pueden llegar a traumar a alguien. El pequeño Matt sufre de uno fuerte y el pobre ruso paga las consecuencias.CAP:4 Francia ver.
1. Canada ver

**_fic basado en hechos de la vida real..._**

**_creanme..._**

**_los personajes de hetalia no son mios..._**

**

* * *

**

**Dolor de cabeza**

-_I-Iván… tú... –_intentó llamar el inglés, el ruso estaba hecho un ovillo y cada vez se mecía más fuerte.

_Para poder explicar esto, es necesario comenzar por el principio. Remontémonos a un par de horas atrás: el comienzo de las clases._

_Como todos sabrán, la mayor parte de las veces nadie me ve ni me oye, pero hay días, como hoy, en que soy más que visible para todos. Son esos días en los que despierto con dolores de cabeza horribles, tan fuertes que el solo hecho de pestañear me duele… Estos dolores de cabeza generan un cambio en mi personalidad y durante ésos días soy totalmente opuesto a lo que soy, ya verán a qué me refiero…_

_Hoy desperté más tarde de lo normal y con la sensación de que algo estrujaba mi cabeza, me sentía horrible, pero aun así me cambié y fui a la escuela. No tomé desayuno, no quería esforzarme mucho y así llegó la primera hora de clases… Historia._

_Como en casi todas las clases, me senté entre Francis e Iván, -digamos que desde hace algún tiempo somos muy buenos amigos, aunque soy cercano con ambos, en clases siempre estoy con Iván…_

_-¿Te sientes bien? –me preguntó el ruso al verme decaído._

_-No, no aguanto el dolor de cabeza… -respondí cerrando los ojos._

_-Oh, no… -dijo una voz a nuestras espaldas- es mejor mantenerse alejado cuando Matt anda así –advirtió Gilbert con voz dramática (créanme que lo dijo por experiencia)- su personalidad cambia…es horrible…_

_-No creo que sea para tanto… -Iván me miró y sonrió algo sombrío, no sé qué es lo que tenía en la cabeza, pero eso se esfumó después del incidente…_

_Durante la mañana no hubo mayores inconvenientes, hasta que llegó la hora del almuerzo… Luego de comer, Francis y los demás fueron a comprar algunas cosas y con Iván nos quedamos en el establecimiento, pero no quería quedarme allí, por lo que decidí salir a caminar un rato…_

_Cuando regresamos al colegio pasó lo que traumó a mi pobre amigo… El dolor iba en aumento y poco a poco Iván se dio cuenta que lo que decía Gilbert era cierto…mi personalidad cambia en 180__0__…_

_-Iván~~ -llamé con tono meloso- nee~…-sí, me pongo Francis para mis cosas…o peor que él, me tiene miedo cuando esto pasa._

_-¿Sí? –preguntó inclinándose a mi altura._

_-¿Qué tal si…? –no terminé la frase y rocé su cuello con mis manos,_

_-¿Eh~? –se puso nervioso- ¿q-qué es lo qué…?_

_-Gilbert te lo advirtió dije secamente- atente a las consecuencias…_

_-N-no…Matthew… -el ruso se tensó._

_Lo tomé de la manga y lo jalé por todo el edificio, el pobre iba pidiendo ayuda a quien encontrara en el camino, pero nadie lo tomó en cuenta por dos razones: uno, era Iván, y dos, todos sabían lo que me ocurría._

_Llegamos a la zona de los casilleros y ahí ocurrió el resto._

_-Tengo ganas de abusar de alguien… -comenté al aire._

_-Pero no yo… -suplicó. En el fondo sabía que no debía hacerlo, digo…es cavar tu propia tumba el meterte con Iván, pero el hecho de tenerlo suplicándome me hizo saber que en ese momento me temía._

_-Claro que sí, mon amour… -le jalé del abrigo y le arrinconé contra la ventana del pasillo- tranquilo, no te haré nada que no quieras…_

**_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_**

_-¿Dónde estarán Mattie e Iván? –_preguntó Gilbert al inglés.

_-No lo sé… ojalá no juntos… -_contestó el rubio.

_-A-Arthur… -_llamó el prusiano.

_-¿Dime…?_

_-Mira… -_señaló al ruso que, encogido en un rincón, se mecía hacia adelante y hacia atrás.

_-Uno, dos…viene por mí…tres, cuatro…Mattie está aquí…cinco, seis… ¡No, mi bufanda!...siete, ocho… ¡¿Qué le haces a mi cuello?!...nueve, diez…uno con él…_

_-Iván…tú… -_intentó llamar el inglés, el ruso estaba hecho un ovillo y cada vez se mecía más fuerte_- no me digas que…_

_-¡Rápido, hay que llevarlo a un psiquiatra! –_gritó Gilbert.

**_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_**

_-¿Cómo estás? –preguntó Francis acercándose._

_-No pasa…creo que me iré a casa apenas termine –dije suave._

_-¿No hiciste nada, verdad?_

_-No lo sé..._

* * *

**espero les haya gustado...**

**la verdad es que queria mostrar el otro lado de Matt...**

**no es lo que parece, creanme o_O**

**pero bueno..**

**el proximo cap lo narra nuestro querido rusito...^^**

**se cuidan mucho**

**reclamos, dudas o cualquier cosa me dejan review...**

**atte**

**awesome Ore-sama**


	2. Rusia ver

**_los personajes de hetalia no son mios_**

******

* * *

Dolor de cabeza (Rusia ver.)**

-_I-Iván… tú... –__intentó llamarme el inglés, yo estaba hecho un ovillo y cada vez me mecía más fuerte._

_Es difícil volver al principio, pero deberé hacerlo para que me entiendan._

_No hace mucho que llegué al curso de Matt, venía de un curso cercano, pero bueno…al él le conocía de hace tiempo. Muchas veces nadie lo veía, pero él me recibió amablemente cuando llegué a su clase._

_Cada cierto tiempo le dan dolores de cabeza, pero pensé que era algo normal…ok, quizás no normal en todo el sentido, pero luego de gritarle al __idiota de Alfred o al arrancar del cubano ese que le pega, es comprensible…aunque misteriosamente hoy llegó con él desde temprano._

_Se veía decaído, pero aún así vino a clases y se sentó entre Francis y yo._

_-¿Te sientes bien? –le pregunté al verle más visible de lo normal._

_-No, no aguanto el dolor de cabeza… -respondió cerrando los ojos._

_-Oh, no… -dijo una voz a nuestras espaldas- es mejor mantenerse alejado cuando Matt anda así –advirtió Gilbert con voz dramática (no tengo idea del por qué)- su personalidad cambia…es horrible…_

_-No creo que sea para tanto… -le miré y sonreí algo sombrío como de costumbre, en ese momento, lamentablemente no sabía a que se refería._

_La mañana transcurrió normalmente hasta que Francis y los demás se fueron a comprar algunas cosas, quedándonos solos los dos…_

_Matia no quería quedarse aquí, así que me pidió que saliera con él…_

_Al regresar…al regresar…al re…gres…ar…_

_Al regresar algo extraño pasó en la personalidad del canadiense…algo que más tarde iba a lamentar…_

_-Iván~~ -llamó con tono meloso- nee~…-dijo con un acento…familiar… ¿francés quizás?._

_-¿Sí? –pregunté inclinándome a su altura, ya estaba acostumbrado._

_-¿Qué tal si…? –no me di cuenta, pero sentí que rozaba mi cuello con sus manos._

_-¿Eh~? –me puse nervioso- ¿q-qué es lo qué…?_

_-Gilbert te lo advirtió - dijo secamente- atente a las consecuencias…_

_-N-no…Matthew… -me tensé… ¿qué es lo que iba a hacerme?_

_Me tomó de la manga de mi abrigo…mi hermoso abrigo y me jaló por todo el edificio…necesitaba ayuda…ahora… ¡ayuda!_

_Tuve que pedir ayuda a todos quienes se cruzaban en mi camino…pero nadie me tomó en cuenta…los bálticos arrancaron en cuanto me vieron…otros se reían ante la escena…algunos ni se inmutaron, pero todos sabían lo que le ocurría a Matt…todos menos yo…_

_Me arrastró al pasillo donde estaban los casilleros y ahí ocurrió aquello…_

_-Tengo ganas de abusar de alguien… -comentó al aire, pero capté la indirecta directa._

_-Pero no yo… -supliqué. Nunca pensé que sería yo quien se encontraría en esta situación, comúnmente yo soy quien acosa al resto con eso de "hacerse uno conmigo", pero ahora es mi turno de tener que suplicar por mi vida…_

_-Claro que sí, mon amour… -me jaló del abrigo y me arrinconó contra la ventana del pasillo- tranquilo, no te haré nada que no quieras…_

_En aquel momento pensé que realmente sería mejor teber frente a mi a Natasha._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_-¿Dónde estarán Mattie e Iván? –_preguntó Gilbert al inglés.

_-No lo sé… ojalá no juntos… -_contestó el rubio.

_-A-Arthur… -_llamó el prusiano.

_-¿Dime…?_

_-Mira… -_señaló al ruso que, encogido en un rincón, se mecía hacia adelante y hacia atrás.

_-Uno, dos…viene por mí…tres, cuatro…Mattie está aquí…cinco, seis… ¡No, mi bufanda!...siete, ocho… ¡¿Qué le haces a mi cuello?!...nueve, diez…uno con él…_

_-Iván…tú… -__intentó llamarme el inglés, yo estaba hecho un ovillo y cada vez se mecía más fuerte__- no me digas que…_

_-¡Rápido, hay que llevarlo a un psiquiatra! –_gritó Gilbert.

* * *

_**bien...**_

_**el pobre aun esta traumado...**_

_**en el siguiente cap se sabra que rayos fue lo que le hizo matt a ivan**_

_**estoy seguro que me engaño con el**_

_**no me lo ha querido decir...**_

_**se cuidan mucho**_

_**atte**_

_**Awesome Yo ^^**_

_**pd: reitero el hecho de que esto es basado en un hecho de la vida real, si no me creen preguntenle a Eirin Braginski  
**_


	3. Prusia ver

**Los personajes de Hetalia no son míos…**

* * *

**Dolor de cabeza**** (Prusia ver)**

_¿Mi versión de los hecho?...Pues, no hay mucho que decir porque los primeros implicados ya dieron sus versiones, pero soy tan __**Awesome**__ que lo haré de todos modos…_

_Digamos que soy tan genial que es imposible enamorarse de alguien que no sea yo, pero bueno…Matt es especial…es el único que no opaca mi increíble persona… ¿Qué me estoy saliendo del tema?...pues como decía, Matt es especial, tanto que a veces hasta me da un poco de miedo… Lo que le pasó a Iván fue por no hacerle caso a Ore-sama…yo ya había pasado por eso mucho antes, claro que yo no me traumé porque me dejé hacer… ¿Quién no querría abusar de mi? Soy tan __**Awesome**__ que me violaría a mi mismo… La verdad es que me siento engañado, por eso le dije a Iván que se alejara de él, no quería que se lo hiciera a otro…Kesesesese~ (L)_

_Ya saben cómo ocurrió todo por ambas partes, por lo que narraré lo que el __**INCREIBLE**__ yo vivió en toda su magnificencia…._

_Luego de que encontramos a Iván, lo llevamos con Ludwig…West era el más cuerdo de todos nosotros (pero reálcese que no es AWESOME) y el que podía resolver mejor la situación…claro que estoy seguro de que si ahora mismo lo encerrara con Matthew en un cuarto oscuro ya nunca volvería a ser el mismo…eso irá a mis experimentos pendientes…_

_-Uno, dos…viene por mi…tres, cuatro…Matia está aquí…cinco, seis… ¡¿Qué le haces a mi abrigo?!...siete, ocho… ¡Por ahí no!...nueve, diez…uno con él…_

_-Lleva cantando eso desde que lo encontramos –señaló Arthur._

_-Cada vez cambia la letra…me marea, West haz algo.-dije cansado ya de oír lo mismo… ¿celos?, soy demasiado __**AWESOME **__(palabra acompañada con un movimiento sexy para arreglarse el pelo) como para tener eso de alguien que no sea yo…- Debemos encontrar a Matt para que no haga algo peor… ¡¡el INCREIBLE yo lo hará!!_

_-Gilbert, mon amour, eres mi héroe… ¿sabes?, a mí también me duele la cabeza… - Francis se me pegó y comenzó a desabrocharme la camisa por debajo del sweater (no me pregunten de donde salió), estuve a punto de hacer lo mismo, pero debía encontrar a Matthew…Arthur miraba con ojos en blanco la escena y West se pegaba una palmada en la frente…_

_Luego de unos segundos escuchando a Iván cantar en voz baja, West decidió intervenir y hacer algo al respecto…_

_**Plan de West para que el ruso vuelva en sí:**_

**1.-****Palabras:** _West se acercó y comenzó a hablarle, pero Iván seguía meciéndose y cantaba cada vez más fuerte._

**2.-****Samarreo:** _Lo tomó por los hombros y comenzó a moverlo hasta que tuvimos que quitárselo al verlo desesperado por ser ignorado. Sí, lo que más odia West es que no le hagan caso…_

**3.-****Gritos:** _Como vio que Iván no le hacía caso, optó por gritarle…pero tampoco dio resultado…y es que si West fuera un poco Awesome como YO, ya tendría a Iván contando mariposas…(cualquier cosa menos esa horrible canción) _[entonces ¿paraqué invadieron la pieza de Lud?]

**Escena final:** _West dándose de cabezazos contra la pared._

_-Lo perdimos –comenté con un suspiro negando con la cabeza._

_En eso me acordé de algo que West guardaba en su habitación y que ocupaba en ciertas ocasiones…no le digan eso último o arderá Troya por milquinientaba vez…_

_-Déjenme esto a mi… -dije abriendo el closet de West. De él saqué una enorme y pesada caja color verde._

_-Gilb- tú… -no dijo nada más y se puso pálido._

_-Kesesesese~ (L)… -reí malévolamente y puse una de "ésas" frente al ruso…_

_**Arma del Awesome Yo:**__ ¡¡La colección porno de West!! _[O sea, la colección rosa]

[Reacciones:

-Lud se pone más pálido de lo que ya estaba…de hecho, una hoja de papel tenía más color que su cara.

-Arthur queda de piedra, con los ojos blancos mientras le tapa los ojos a Chise*.

-Francis se vuelve chibi y vuela para caer en la caja XXX, pero Gilbert la quita antes y Francis queda dándole un beso francés al suelo.

-Iván sigue cantando.]

* * *

Preguntas para considerar…

¿Gilbert alguna vez aprenderá que el mundo no gira en torno a él?

¿Francis cómo le hace para aparecer en todas partes?

¿Se sabrá alguna vez la verdad?

¿Deberían llevar a Iván con psiquiatra de verdad?

¿Dónde se metió Matt?

* * *

_*****__Chise: la verdad es que lo leí en otro fic y me encantó el nombre, así que le puse Chise al hada que siempre anda con Arthur._

* * *

_**Ok, espero les haya gustado este cap…**_

_**Obvio que sí, si lo escribí personalmente yo ^^**_

_**Soy taaan AWESOME…**_

_**Lo dejo en suspenso para ver si quieren saber la verdad…**_

_**Se cuidan…**_

_**Atte**_

_**Awesome yo**_

_**Pd: la imagen final de las reacciones pronto estará en el blog.**_

* * *

_**Spot:**_

_**Sección de los experimentos pendientes de Gilbert-sama.**_

Ludwig: ¿Qué se supone que deba hacer?

Gilbert: sólo entra ahí. (Lo empuja "sutilmente" dentro).

Ludwig: pero… (Mira con desconfianza el cuarto oscuro).

Gilbert: nada de peros. (Sin más empuja a su hermano y cierra la puerta).

Ludwig: noooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Gilbert: Kesesesese… veamos que hace mein lieber Matt con West…

* * *

**Aviso:**** Si quieres salvar a Lud de las garras de nuestro monstruo canadiense-viola-naciones con dolor de cabeza deja un review…**

Matthew: no soy un monstruo ni violo a nadie ToT


	4. Francia ver

**los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen...**

* * *

**Dolor de cabeza**** (Francia ver)**

_Oh, mon amour… ¿quieres que yo cuente mi versión?... ah, quieres que explique el por qué del comportamiento de mon petit Matthieu…Pues, la verdad es que desconozco eso, pero lo que sí puedo decir es que yo no se lo enseñé…Ok, parece increíble que yo diga eso, pero es la verdad…me da miedo cuando anda en su "evil mode" como le dice mon petit Alfred…ni siquiera yo me acerco demasiado cuando eso pasa…_

_Lo cierto es que la que mejor conoce a Matt es una chica nueva que llegó hace poco…creo que es la nieta de alguien a quien le dicen "Atlántida" o algo así…pero no viene al caso…_

_Bueno…volviendo al tema…_

_Luego de que mon amour Gilbert sacó la colección rosa de mon cher Ludwig quise hacerme de ella de inmediato…mi colección no es tan grande y amplia como la de él…de hecho jamás pensé que Lud tuviera algo como eso…_

_-Gil, mon amour… ¿Qué es lo que planeas hacer con eso? –pregunté algo confundido…digo, Iván no es del tipo de persona que tenga esas inclinaciones…aunque después de Ludwig ya nada es concreto…_

_-Ver si logro destraumar al ruso este… -respondió mon cher con su sonrisa awesome…o "__impressionnant" como me gusta decirle…_

_Gilbert se dirigió a Iván (luego de que yo terminara de despegar mi hermoso rostro de la horrible alfombra esa) y tomó la revista que anteriormente había dejado frente al ruso y la abrió…La verdad pensé que iba a volver a la normalidad, pero eso sólo probó que con Iván no me había equivocado…Desde que llegó a la clase noté que Matt se acercó mucho a él…quizás es porque él lo ve más que nosotros…sé que suena un poco cruel, pero mon petit es tan tímido y callado que pasa desapercibido la mayor parte de las veces…pero Iván siempre está con él en todas partes…_

_Creo que me estoy desviando del tema… ¿quieres que hable de la relación que tiene Gilbert con Matthieu?...mmm…no sé mucho a decir verdad…ok, si sé…y bastante…pero nadie debe saber que estoy contando esto…desde hace un par de días noté que mon amour se ponía celoso (aunque diga ser demasiado awesome para estarlo) de que Matt pase todo el día junto a Iván…se sientan juntos, comen juntos, pasean juntos…etc, etc…aunque es obvio que l'amour flota en el aire, doy fe de que entre ellos no hay nada…porque Matthieu está interesado en otra persona que es tan awesome que no se da cuenta de que es correspondido…Baiser! Dije algo que no correspondía…olviden eso…_

_Bueno, prosigo con lo que estaba contando…_

_-Aquí estaban… ¿eh? –Héracles apareció en ese momento y se quedó mirando como idiota la escena- Ludwig… ¿sabes dónde está Kiku?_

_-Ehh…no… -nuestro querido alemán aún no se recuperaba del shock._

_-¿Qué le pasó? –preguntó el griego mirando al ruso._

_-Tuvo un trauma y no podemos sacarlo de él –respondió mon amour Arthur aún con la mano en la nada… _[Recuerden que le tapaba los ojos a Chise]

_-Creo que deberían hacerlo dormir…un calmante le vendría bien…_

_Tenía razón, no habíamos intentado con eso…enseguida vi que Gilbert buscaba entre las cosas de Ludwig algún calmante, pero al no encontrarlo se alteró un poco y trató de hacer reaccionar a su hermano._

_-Espabila, deja de hacerte el santurrón si ya todos saben que te gusta el sadomaso… -dijo como si hablara del clima, un silencio sepulcral nos invadió a todos…_

_Al final Héracles tenía unos relajadores musculares y con eso logramos que el armatoste ruso dejara de cantar y balancearse…_

_¿Intereses sentimentales?...yo no discrimino a nadie mon amour, si quieres…ahora…ok, ok…pero luego no me vengas con cosas…_

_Bien, veamos…quieres saber más sobre la relación entre Gilbert y Matthieu…personalmente creo si mon cher Gilbert no se apresura en darse cuenta de lo que realmente siente por mon petit Matt van a quitárselo…aunque más que darse cuenta es admitir que su universo hace tiempo que no gira en torno a él mismo y que sólo piensa en el canadiense…es cosa de verlo en clases…mira como baboso (literalmente, aunque diga ser DEMASIADO awesome como para babear) a mon petit cuando está escribiendo, pintando, resolviendo los ejercicios de matemáticas…etc, etc…como diría Manuel*, está enamorado hasta las patas del pequeño…Sí, pequeño, porque aunque ahora ande como psicópata-viola-compañeros, es muy tierno, puro, inocente…(derrame nasal) ¿eh? ¿Sangre?...lo siento…no, jamás he tocado a Matthieu, pero sólo por dos razones…uno, porque el cejón siempre vigila que no lo haga y dos, aunque más actual, porque sé que Gilbo me mataría…_

_La verdad no sé de qué va toda esta investigación y el hecho de que tengamos que dar declaraciones, pero lo único que pido es que nada de lo que haya dicho salga a la luz…por el bien de mi hermoso y estilístico cuerpo, que es un instrumento para dar L'Amour a los necesitados..._

* * *

_*Manuel: nombre de Chile._

* * *

_**Este cap surgió a pedido de ustedes, espero que el relato del franchute les gustara**_

_**Francis: oye!, pensé que éramos amigos T_T**_

_**Gilbert: lo somos, pero tú empezaste ¬¬**_

_**Bueno…**_

_**Hasta la próxima oportunidad y esperando que ya paren de dar versiones que no correspondan (aunque ni yo se la verdad y eso que soy awesome)**_

_**Agradezco sus reviews, el INCREIBLE YO os ama**_

_**Se cuidan…**_

_**Atte**_

_**Awesome Ore-sama**_

* * *

_**Spot:**_

_**Sección de los experimentos pendientes de Gilbert-sama **__(parte 2)__**:**_

Ludwig e Iván (en una esquina del cuarto del primero, a la cual llamaremos "rincón de los violados-traumados"): uno, dos…viene por nosotros…tres, cuatros…Matt está aquí…cinco, seis… ¡¿Qué es eso que tienes ahí?!...siete, ocho… ¡no, cuidado con eso!...nueve, diez…uno con él…

Gilbert: Kesesesese…pensé que West resistiría como un hombre, pero veo que el título de macho lo tenía de adorno…

Francis: ¿Qué haces mon amour?

Gilbert: nada, sólo revisaba los resultados de un experimento…

Francis: ya veo… (Sonrisa malévola, mira al interior del cuarto oscuro donde antes estuvo encerrado Ludwig con Matthew) ¿Qué hay aquí?... (Entra al cuarto)

Gilbert: no, espera… (Entra también)

Francis: ups, cerré la puerta sin querer y las llaves estaban afuera…

Gilbert: noooooooooo!!!!!!!!!

* * *

_**Dejen review si quieren saber que pasará**_

* * *

Más preguntas para considerar…

¿Alguna vez Francis entenderá que sólo debe responder a lo que le preguntan?

¿Gilbert asumirá y conquistará al monstruo-violador canadiense?

¿Matt es un violador?

¿Alguna vez se sabrá la verdad? (reitero la pregunta del cap anterior)

¿Qué pasará cuando Gilbert se entere de que Francis estuvo hablando mal de él?

¿Se montarán un trío en el cuarto oscuro?

¿Dejaré de hacer tantas preguntas?


End file.
